A Secret Revealed
by DisneyandNickfan
Summary: Doofenshmirtz finally traps Perry and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace have to save him. Better than it sounds. I'm really bad at summaries. Rated K plus just in case. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Stepbrothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were waking up on a bright new sunny day. "Good morning, Ferb! Good morning, Perry…Wait, where's Perry?" At this moment, a hatch opened right under the floor. "Hey, I've never noticed that before, let's check it out." Ferb just nodded. They went through the hatch and landed in Perry's lair. "Isabella, Candace, what are you two doing down here?"

"We have no idea." They said simultaneously. Then Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Hey there kids, my name is Major Francis Monogram. Your pet platypus is actually a secret agent and you're in his secret lair. He's…"

"Perry, a secret agent!" Candace interrupted. "I know weird things have happened here, but a secret agent animal. You've got to be kidding me."

"As I was saying, his nemesis has finally figured out how to keep him trapped so he can finally rule the Tri-State Area. You four are the only ones who can stop him and free Agent P, or Perry. You all need to find his building, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated."

"How will we now if we've found out" asked Phineas.

"It's not hard to spot," Monogram answered. "It's a big purple building with Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated painted on the top in blue letters. Also, when you get near it, you hear his evil jingle. Good luck, you guys. Wait! We have a hovercraft for you guys! Carl, open it up."

As some dramatic music plays, they all see a hovercraft big enough for all of them. "Dramatic music, nice touch." Phineas said. "Come on you guys, let's go save Perry!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"<em>

"Sounds like we're close." Phineas said as they heard the jingle.

"There it is!' Isabella said. "I think we should cut a hole in the roof."

After they landed on the roof, Phineas asked, "Hey Ferb, Did you bring a blowtorch by any chance." Ferb nodded and started making an opening in the roof. They ended up in what seemed like a normal hallway.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought it was going to be." Candace remarked as she was about to step forward.

"Wait," Isabella said as she pulled out a can labeled "Undo-Invisible Laser Spray" and sprayed it in front of them. Suddenly, a bunch of lasers appeared in front of them.

"Wow," Candace said, "Where do you even get 'Undo-Invisible Laser Spray'?"

"You know, I actually don't remember ever buying this before. Weird." Isabella answered. "I knew my gymnastics patch would come in handy sometime." She said as she got past the lasers and then jumped up to hit the de-activate switch.

The next set of lasers were set up like limbo sticks. "Oh, I can do this part. Remember, I won the limbo contest at your beach?" Candace said. So she did and jumped up to get the de-activate switch for that set. Now, they've finally made it to Dr. D's room. Since the door wasn't locked, they just walked in. Inside, they saw Perry in some kind of force field. Standing next to him, they saw a man in a white lab coat. It was clear that both of them were surprised to see them there.

"Man, I can't believe I forgot to lock the door again!" Doofenshmirtz said (From now on, I'm just going to call him Doof). "Perry the Platypus, are these your owners?" Perry nodded his head at this. "Oh man, it's already noon! I guess time flies when you're being evil. Hey kids, are you hungry? I've got some snacks in the kitchen. I have some fat free and whole grain granola bars because I'm trying to eat healthier. I'm having a real hard time doing that since I always have a craving for Almond Brittle. So I also have them. Love it!"

"Sure," the kids said

After their snack, "Alright, so where were we? Oh yeah, You'll never be able to free your pet!" Doof said. He picked up a button and said, "Prepare to be trapped just like Perry the Platypus!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you liked this, please review and I'll continue this. Hope you like it. See you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

**AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter so here's more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

As soon as Doof pushed the button a cage fell on top of everyone, except Isabella, who just rolled out of the way. "Oh, you think you're so good, little girl? Well, think again!" Right when he was about to push the button again, Isabella took out her sash and slashed the remote right out of his hand! "Oh, you're a Fireside-Girl?" Doof said, "I bet you haven't gotten your 'Beaten-A-Giant-Robot-To-Save-Your-Friends-Patch'! Norm!" (In this story, Norm can shoot lasers)

"A giant robot, is that the best you can do?" remarked Isabella.

"Don't mess with other people's property," said Norm. Norm kept on shooting lasers at Isabella, but she dodged every single one. Suddenly, she had an idea. She jumped on top of Phineas' cage and Norm shot a laser. When she dodged the laser, there was a hole big enough for Phineas to escape. She did this with every cage, then, she went over to the panel next to Perry's trap. Norm shot a laser right where she had been and hit the panel, which made the trap malfunction, and Perry was able to escape. Behind Norm, Ferb had a baseball launcher and got a perfect hit on Norm's head! "That's going to leave a mark." Norm said

"Yes, we finished," everyone cheered.

"That was faster than I thought it was going to be," remarked Phineas

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Perry's lair, Carl was doing his work on the computer as usual. He had a question about something so he dialed Major Monogram's phone number. "Hello, this is Major Francis Monogram. If I don't answer the phone before this message is over, than that means I've been captured. Leave a message after the beep," was the reply of Major Monogram's voicemail.<p>

"Monogram never forgets to pick up," Carl said. Then the phone cut off and a cage fell on top of Carl. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of the cage. The person mysteriously walked off before Carl could get a good look.

* * *

><p>Back at the DEI building, when they were about to get out, all the exits closed! "I didn't do that," Doof said<p>

"If you didn't do that, than who did?"Phineas asked. Suddenly they all fell through hatches that opened up in the floor and landed in cages in a dark room. Then they saw Monogram back in another cage behind them. "Monogram, what are you doing down here?" Phineas asked.

"Wait, how do you who I am? How do you know Perry's secret?" Monogram asked.

"Don't you remember?" Phineas asked. "You told us this morning, when we went to save Perry."

"That's not possible, someone kidnapped me last night." Monogram said.

Then they heard a voice saying, "That's because I told them!" Everyone turned and saw who was talking. Perry and Doofenshmirtz knew exactly who it was…The Regurgitator!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked Chapter 2 just as much. I'll be uploading the next chapter the quickest I can!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

Me: Hey, I am greatful for all your positive reviews. I always make up stories in my head, but I had a hard time trying to get them on paper.

Doof: I have my latest invention. The Write-All-Your-Thoughts-Down-On-Paper-And-Submit-Them-On-The-Internet-Inator!

Me: Do you have a shorter name for it?

Doof: How about the W A Y T D O P A S T O T I inator? The reason is –

Me: Sorry, but the readers are probably waiting for me to continue the story, so we don't have time for a back-story

Me: I've probably kept you long enough, so here's what you've been waiting for. A Secret Revealed continues right-

Perry: grrr

Doof: Perry the Platypus!

Me: Really? Now here it is

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"The Regurgitator, but how?" asked Major Monogram.

"Your prison guards are only animals. It wasn't that hard," the Regurgitator said. "I had sent an anonymous trap to Doofenshmirtz, so he could finally trap Perry. Then, I went over to Perry's lair and kidnapped Major Monogram. After that, my best interns created a machine that would let me turn into anyone I wanted. So, I disguised myself as Monogram, fooled Carl, told the kids. I knew the kids could defeat Doofenshmirtz, and here we are."

"You know, you could have just captured us inside Perry's lair." Ferb remarked

"I like going out of the ordinary." The Regurgitator answered.

"Agent P stopped you before, remember?" Monogram said

"Oh, please!" remarked the Regurgitator remarked. "I was only defeated because Doof put a release button in Perry's cage, and added a self-destruct button to my lair. If it wasn't for Doof, I would have gotten rid of Perry."

"Wait, you were going to get rid of Perry!" Phineas asked.

"Of course, he tried to stop me." The Regurgitator said, "What was I going to do, let him escape? What kind of villain would do that?

Phineas silently gave Ferb a look saying "Do you still have the baseball launcher from earlier?" Ferb nodded in reply. When the Regurgitar wasn't looking, Phineas handed Ferb a pair of their old x-ray glasses.

* * *

><p>Me: That's all for this chapter, hope you all liked it. Sorry that it was shorter than my last couple chapters<p>

Doof: Curse you, Perry the Platypus!

Me: Like I didn't know that was going to happen.

Doof: Hey, what do you mean by that? I'm a great vilian!

Me: You get defeated by a platypus!

Doof: Touché

Me: Well, that's all for now! See you next chapter. I'm DisneyandNickfan.

Doof: and I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and this has been _A Secret Revealed!_


	4. News Show

**AN: This isn't an actual chapter, it's just a Behind the scenes of **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** news show with the characters (any news in this chapter is real)**

Me: Hey, everyone! It's DisneyandNickfan again! Right now, I'm in Phineas and Ferb's backyard with some news for all you reviewers. Here's Phineas with all Phineas and Ferb related news:

Phineas: Hey everyone! First up, a new half-hour episode of Phineas and Ferb is coming this Friday at 9:00 on Disney Channel! Also, if you live in Germany, then Phineas and Ferb: The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension is coming in 6 days! Last, but not least, "Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever!" is coming to East Lansing, MI, tommorow, Sept 4! I hope you know what you're going to do those 3 days. And we will be right back to _Phineas and Ferb's _news show!

*Commercial Break*

Isabella: Whatcha doin'? I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro with all your fanfiction news! First, we have some news for DisneyandNickfan's story! Since he wants the story to go on, he's asking you for help! He's going to have a few chapters with a point of view of some other characters. You can give him suggestions in the review. Also, if you like the pairing "Phinabella" then be sure to check -x-River-x's story _Behind The Obliviousness_! I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

Phineas: and I'm Phineas Flynn!

Phineas and Isabella: and this has been DisneyandNickfan's _Phineas and Ferb_ news show

**AN: I know it wasn't that good. I just wanted to try it out, see you!**


	5. Author's Note

**AN: I'm wondering if anyone has any suggestions of characters I should bring in to the story. They could be anyone (animal agents, minor characters, favorite recurring characters, etc.) If you do, just leave it in the reviews. Thanks again for the reviews! The next chapter WILL be an actual chapter, so I'll update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Doofenshmirtz: First off, before we start the next chapter, DisneyandNickfan, the author of this story, does not own Phineas and Ferb. Because I stole it from the original creators, so I can get popularity to take over the entire Tri-State area!**

**Monogram: You never did that! Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh still own the show.**

**Doof: I might not have yet, but that's my next evil scheme! Mwahahahaha!**

**Monogram: You know you just told all the readers here what your next plan was? Anyhow, DisneyandNickfan is planning a sequel to this story!**

**Doof: That gives you something to look forward to. The author also said that if you liked the news story, then he'll do it again after this chapter. Now, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

At the Garcia-Shapiro house, "I'm so glad Isabella has so much fun at Phineas' house. Don't you think so Pinky? Hey, where's Pinky?"

At this point, Pinky was using the elevator to his lab. "Agent Pinky, Professor Poofenplotz isn't up to anything really evil. There's another problem though, we can't contact Monogram or Agent Perry, but the rogue agent Dennis is once again trying to get into Perry's lair. No one's at home there, so you have to stop him! On your way, Agent Pinky!"

Pinky saluted and barked in response. He ran over to Perry's yard and saw him right away. "Ruff!"

Dennis the Rabbit turned around and saw Pinky. _Aw man! Another secret agent animal so close by? First a platypus, now a dog! What next, a beaver?_ Dennis thought when he saw Pinky.

Dennis used a stick to pick the lock and get in the house. Pinky rushed in right after him. He was looking for any of Perry's entrances. Quietly, Pinky opened a drawer with the stick Dennis had used to open the door. He found a spatula, threw it at the cabinet Dennis was at like a boomerang. The cabinet was shut close, but when Dennis moved out of the way, he lost his balance and fell off the counter. Pinky was about to strike, but something flew in and carried both of them away.

* * *

><p>Ferb used the x-ray glasses to see the baseball above the trapdoor, then used the baseball launcher to move it to the trapdoor. Then Ferb gave a thumbs-up to Perry. Perry threw his hat at the trap-door release switch. "What was that?" the Regrgitator said when he heard the trapdoor open. <em>Must have accidentally hit the trap-door release switch<em>, he thought.

Ferb moved the baseball to the cage button on the Regurgitator's control button. They were out! The Regurgitator was about to strike, but the trap-door opened, and luckily, it was the one under Doofenshmirtz kitchen table. So all the food from the table fell on the Regurgitator.

"Wow, defeated by food. I can't help but feel a strange sense of déjà-vu." Phineas said as they all got out.

* * *

><p>They were back at Perry's lair. "Guys, I can't find Carl, my intern." Monogram said after he looked all over the headquarters for him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry about the quick ending for the main plot, but I was wanting to start on the sequel. The sequel will have more action in it. For the next story, I might try to put some romance in. It's going to mostly be action and mystery, though. I'm not real good with romance, so don't read my next story just for that. It was basically a start up for the sequel<strong>

**Doof: Will I have a part in the next story?**

**Me: Actually, it's mostly going to be Phineas and Isabella. You are in the beginning, though. So hope you liked the story, I'm posting the sequel right after I post this story. See you!**


End file.
